


A Meeting of Minds

by Greenfire (Dragones)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gabriel is technically in it but he's unconscious, Gen, How Do I Tag, I give up, I wrote this ages ago, I'm only posting it so i can delete it from my Evernote, Its 1:30 and should sleep but NOPE, Its a piece of crap but it makes me snigger, Probably hes drunk, i dunno, ima stop tagging now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragones/pseuds/Greenfire
Summary: Sherlock, John, Sam, Dean, Aziraphale, and Crowley all meet in a motel room.Oh, and there's a trickster passed out on the bed.*pure dialogue.*





	

"Woah, woah, woah. You two know each other?"

"Indeed, Mr. Winchester."

"Crossroad deal?"

"Not even remotely, Squirrel."

"Then how-"

"Sherlock's an old friend. How's your brother?"

"He's alive, regrettably. Your car?"

"Still in London, _regrettably_."

"Hold up. You have a car? Why the hell.... no pun intended.... do you have a car?"

"Why is that a pun?"

"Because Mr. Crowley here is the king."

"Of what?"

"Hell, John. Do keep up."

"What?!"

"He's the demon king of Hell. It's really not that hard to grasp."

"Ok, so first they claim the unconscious guy on the bed is a norse god, then that those two are ghostbusters, and now the king of hell is an old friend of yours. Am I missing anything?"

"I'm an angel."

"Shut it, Aziraphale."

"He's an angel. Of course he is. Is God himself hanging around?"

"Chuck? Nah. He's busy writing his next book."

"You know what? I'm just going to accept this is all some fever dream I'm imagining and move on. So, a pagan, a demon, an angel, two monster killers, a consulting detective, and an army doctor, are all gathered _why_? And why on earth are we all standing in what I can only describe as Motel Hell?"

"Hey! I'll have you know that Hell's much nicer than this dump!"

"Not the point, my dear."

"But-"

"Crowley, just leave it."

"Fine."

"No. Hold it- I'm still hung up on you having a car."

"Oh dear."

"Why do you have a car? What is it? Some piece of shiny crap?"

"Oh Father."

"Shiny, yes. Crap? Hardly. It's a 1926 Bentley. It could run rings around that piece of rust you call a car."

"Damn it. _Dean_ -"

"Keep outta this Sammy! No one insults my baby!"

"What's happening?"

"A macho demonstration of ego where they brag about their cars as an extension of their-"

"Sherlock..."

"What? You asked!"

"Technically, Crowley has every right to his ego. He is the king of Hell, even if he hates the place."

"I'm sorry, you're the...."

"Angel, yes."

"Right. Angel."

"Aziraphale."

"Pleased to meet you."

"How long will this go on for?"

"Knowing Crowley, all day."

"Knowing Dean, longer than that."

"I'm sorry, it was Sam, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, hi."

"I'm not blind you know, I know full well that Loki is more than who you say he is. He stumbled into my shop about twenty years ago. Almost killed us. Misunderstanding, of course, but let's just say that I know his real name."

"Err.... Ok. I'm not- it's- it's not my place to talk about."

"Of course, Mr. Winchester."

"You said shop?"

"Yes. I specialise in books, some that a gentleman in a certain line of work, such as yourself, might find useful. I'll give you my number when all this is over. Normally I dislike selling, but I had a borrowing system in place with the Men of Letters, before they disbanded, that I wouldn’t be adverse to reinstating."

"That'd be good, thank you."

"John. John."

"What?"

"John they're still going on about _cars_..."

"Yes Sherlock. I do have ears, believe it or not."

"John... John. I'm bored."

"Then entertain yourself!"

"The norse god is actually an archangel. I suspect Gabriel. On the run from heaven, I believe."

"What? How on earth-? You know what? I don't want to know."

"I do. No one should know that! Gabe-"

"Gabe, hmm? Interesting."

"What? Why?"

"Intriguing familiarity, considering the fact that he's psychologically tortured you at least once."

"How do you-? No. John's right. Forget it."

"The set of your shoulders indicates weariness, the posture of your feet shows preparedness for action, and your hands clench when you look at him. All of this is unconscious, so you've clearly _consciously_ forgiven him, but it's enough to leave a lasting sense of discomfort."

"Yeah, well, he also died for us, so I'm willing to cut him a little slack."

"He... died."

"Yes."

"And now he's... alive?"

"We've learnt in this business that death isn’t always permanent."

"You're not the only ones to learn that, _are they_ , Sherlock?"

"Oh please, you're not still mad about that, are you?"

"Well, my best friend threw himself off a building, so let's see... yeah. I'm still mad."

"And as I've proven, I'm very much alive. Something you can thank Mr. Crowley for. He and Aziraphale were very helpful during that little incident, and he continues to ensure that Moriarty does not escape Hell in any way, shape, or form. Even demons understand the concept of 'overkill', and Moriarty was the living definition."

"You know what? I give up. You are officially insane, and you've dragged me into it. So no, I'm done for the day. I'm going to find somewhere I can get a cup of tea."

"John? John, don't leave me with this lot. Wait for me."

"Great. So those two get to go off somewhere. Wonderful. Want to leave the car freaks to themselves?"

"Oh goodness yes. Crowley is a dear friend of mine, but his attachment to that car is somewhat concerning. But what about Gabriel? We can't just leave him."

"He'll be fine. He's out of it, and if he wakes up, he'd probably just join in the argument anyway."

"That's true."

.....

"And that is why the Bentley is far superior to- Squirrel.... where'd the others go off to?"

"Son of a bitch!"


End file.
